Started With a Push of a Button
by WildestDreams13
Summary: He hits the blue button and it turns green. Austin Moon was now following Ally Dawson./ The screen lights up and she sees that she has a few notifications. AustinMoon Started following you AustinMoon Liked your photo./ Austin Moon is a football player who sits behind a shy Ally Dawson in History class./ Four parts.
1. Chapter 1

Started With a Push of a Button

Part One

Ally Dawson was just trying to survive high school. It's not that she hated it, because she didn't. She just didn't like having to be at a place that made her feel, well she didn't know how it made her feel.

Ally walks through the halls to see the football players with their cheer leader girl friends. The Goths who wore all black and weird corset things. The geeks who wore big glasses and worried more about their G.P.A. then if they had a friend. Then there's the losers who get pushed down and made fun of.

What group does Ally belong to? None of them, she's her own group. She's girly enough to be with the cheerleaders, but too shy to talk to them. She worries about her G.P.A. but not to the point that it's an obsession. She considers her self to be a loser but no one makes fun of her because no one notices her. Or so she thinks.

Ally walks through the hall way that leads to her World History class. Her arms are starting to turn numb from carrying all the books, but she makes it to the class room, plops the books down on the second desk in the row and sits down to wait for class to start. The teacher had cursed her by sitting her beside every foot ball player in the class. Ally didn't have a problem with them exactly, she just wasn't good at talking to them because they make her feel uncomfortable. Every where she turned, there they were. With their cute smile and football jersey that said manatees.

The late bell rings to signal that class has started. Ally puts her purse on her chair since, luckily, no one sits behind her. For now any way.

The teacher gets ready to start class when someone walks into class late. A blonde someone. A blonde boy to be exact. A blonde boy who's wearing a letter man jacket, which means that, shocking, he's a foot ball player. Ally's eyes goes to the direction of the door, she doesn't really know the boy because she doesn't really know any one and the boy most defiantly does not know her.

The boy hands the teacher his slip that says that he'll be joining the class. "Welcome to the class Austin Moon." The teacher looks down at the seating chart. "You can sit behind Ally Dawson."

Seriously? Ally thinks to her self. "Who's that?" The boy, Austin, glances around the room. Ally slowly raises her hand to say that she's Ally Dawson.

Austin nods his head and makes his way to the seat behind the brunette who was trying to calm her nerves down. Once seated, he stretches out his legs and Ally starts to feel trapped. But she's not trapped. She's in her high school history class, surrounded by boys who would never, ever, talk to her.

* * *

He talks to her on the second day. Ally's wearing a shirt that has the logo of her dad's music store, Sonic Boom, on it. She had woken up late and didn't have time to dress up like she usually did.

Ally gets to the class before Austin does, Austin comes strutting in just as the late bell rings. He finds his way to his seat and glances at the brunette whose back he had started to memorize, after only one day. "I like your shirt." His words take Ally by surprise that she can't even think of a response. So she doesn't respond.

He doesn't talk to her again for a few weeks. They have a system going, Ally gets to the class room first. At the end of class she lets Austin out of the row first and they don't have to speak. Ally couldn't speak if she wanted to. A switch flips in her when she's around him. And she doesn't even know Austin Moon.

Austin Moon didn't know her either. He knew the back of her head well though. He tries to rake through his mind if he had seen her before but he can't recall her. He could tell that she was smart, smarter than him. He could also tell that she was quiet because he had only heard her voice twice. Once when she had to tell the teacher that her book was ripped. And another when she dropped her pencil and asked if someone could get it for her. Her voice was gentle, the little he had heard of it.

Austin didn't like feeling this way, feeling, well feelings was against his rules. The girl was just so indescribable. She always wore her hair down and had the same brown boots on that matched every single dress she wore.

Ally tried to get her heart to stop beating so fast when she was in that class room but it wouldn't. It's only a forty-five minute class period, she reasons with her self, it shouldn't be this hard. But boys leave her messed up and confused. Especially cute boys who have blonde hair, tall and wear their foot ball jersey with pride.

* * *

It's a Thursday when Austin turns back to look at Ally when he's leaving the class room. She's biting her lip while swinging her bag around her shoulder. He notices that her eyes move over to where he's standing in the middle of the class room. He moves before she can realize that he was staring.

Ally listens to his conversation with the other foot ball playing boy that sits beside him. They start to talk about the homecoming dance that is coming up. A boy asks Austin if he's going to the dance. Austin responds with, "Maybe, I don't have a date yet."

He doesn't have a date, Ally thinks, that's a real shocker. Want to hear another shocker? Ally doesn't have a date either.

* * *

It's on Friday, game day, when Austin decides that he would like to know this girl. Not the girl who is quiet and super shy. The girl who laughs a lot, or so her friends say. What? He's sort of been watching her and asked her friends what she's like. The girl who likes music and books.

After the game, he breaks. He looks her up on Instagram. How does he know that she has an Instagram? He may have looked over shoulder one day and saw that she was on it. He puts in her name, _Ally Dawson, _but nothing pops up. Okay, he thinks, maybe someone he follows, follows her. He goes to his best friend, Dez's profile. Half way down the page, he finds her.

_SimplyAlly_96 _

_Music is a passion, not a pass time. _

She has two hundred followers and about three hundred pictures. The first picture Austin sees is a selfie that she took, it's simple, she's not showing anything off. That's when he decides that he wasn't kidding around. Austin was always good at getting what he wanted and what he wanted was Ally Dawson.

He hits the blue button and it turns green. Austin Moon was now following Ally Dawson.

* * *

Ally is lying in her bed on Saturday morning when she reaches over for her phone. As she yawns, she hits the home button on her phone. The screen lights up and she sees that she has a few notifications.

A text from Trish, a notification from Facebook. And one that makes her heart stop.

_AustinMoon_ Started following you_

_AustinMoon_ Liked your photo. _

What? Ally's thoughts are going crazy. Just last night she was thinking about what would happen if, maybe, just maybe, he followed her. But she didn't think that it would actually happen! And he liked her selfie!

Ally wasn't one that would freak out over a simple follow on Instagram but this wasn't a simple follow! This was Austin Moon! Star foot ball player even though he was only a junior. He had blond hair that flopped just the right way and kind eyes and god! He was him!

Stop it Ally, she yells at her self, look at what he's doing to you! Ally puts her phone down on the comforter and tries to calm her breathing.

She clicks on his profile and decides to hit the follow button. Just to be nice since he followed her first after all. He has a thousand followers and only follows a hundred people. And Ally was one of them.

Ally hits the button to look who he follows. His football friends and a few cheer leaders. IHOP and a page dedicated to pancakes. She notices that he isn't following any of her friends, so how did he find her?

The hopeless romantic part of her brain says that he searched her and is falling for her. While the other part says that it's not a big deal.

Was it a big deal? She'll find out on Monday if it was.

**Hello! I wrote this in an hour because the idea came and wouldn't go away. This chapter isn't very long because it's just an introduction. So this is going to be a three shot. And I hope that you like it and please leave a review if I should continue. **

**I don't own Austin and Ally or Instagram. **


	2. Chapter 2

Started With a Push of a Button

Part Two

_SimplyAlly_96 Started following you _

Great way to wake up, Austin thinks as he picks up his phone on Saturday morning. Now that they're past the following each other on social media stage, they can go to the next one. Which is what exactly?

They know exactly what it is when they get to class on Monday morning.

Ally had spent the weekend over thinking every thing. Now that he followed her, she was over thinking every single picture she had put up. Was her comments witty enough? Was she trying too hard in her selfies? Did she post too much? Ahh, Ally's mind was about to explode come Sunday night. Could she face him tomorrow? Probably not, but she was going to have to.

Austin spent his whole weekend looking through all of her photos. She seems like a fun girl who knows how to have a good time but not too good of a time, Austin thinks as he scrolls through the three hundred photos. He couldn't get over how different she seemed in school. That's when he realizes that there was no pictures of a boy who could be more than a friend. Has little Ally Dawson never had a boyfriend? Was she just as innocent as she seemed? That's not to say that Austin isn't innocent but clearly not as innocent as Ally who had a good relationship with her parents.

Come Monday morning, Ally walks through the doors to go to her locker. After getting the stack of books that she needs for the first half of the day, she makes her way to first period. She's used to walking to home room alone so she's taken by surprise when someone walks up to her.

"Ally! Wait up." Ally hears the voice and almost keeps walking when she thinks that maybe they're talking to another Ally. But she knew that voice. Her legs stop to wait for Austin to catch up.

He has his hands full with a bag of stuff for football practice. Once he reaches Ally, Austin smiles widely. "Hey."

"Hi." Ally says questionably. Why was he talking to her now?

"Which way are you going?" They start to walk in the direction of the locker room and Ally's first class.

"The same as you."

Austin nods his head then looks over at the books that are more than likely heavier than Ally is. "Those books look heavy."

"They are." She states because they were heavy, so heavy that she was growing muscles in her right arm. Just the right arm.

They reach the locker room and Austin turns to look at Ally before walking in. "Why don't I put my stuff down and I'll help carry your books up the steps?"

He doesn't give Ally a chance to argue.

As Austin runs into the locker room to put his bag in his locker, his heart is racing faster than ever. Even faster than when he has the foot ball and is about to make a touch down. He just saw her walking in front of him and had to talk to her.

Ally wants to walk away from the hallway, just go to the class room by her self but something in her makes her feet stay planted on the ground. A few seconds pass then Austin comes running out of the door. He catches his breath before saying, "I'll take your books now."

"You sure, they're pretty heavy." Ally attempts to keep her voice from quivering and she thinks that she's doing a good job.

"I am pretty strong if I do say so my self." He shows off his muscles before reaching over for the girl's books. It's three big text books and a binder. It's not the lightest and must seem like a hundred pounds for someone as petite as Ally.

They make their way up the set of stairs, neither of them know what to say. "So, you like music?" Austin breaks the ice.

"Um, yeah." Ally looks over the blonde. "How do you know that?"

"Well, I, uh, saw your Instagram."

So he Instagram stalked her? She Instagram stalked him as well.

Ally nods her head as they make it to her first period class. She gestures for Austin to hand her the books, he does then smiles at her. "So, I guess I'll see you in History." His words come out fast and Ally thinks that this was not the cool Austin standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I guess so." They stand in the middle of the hall way, nodding their heads at each other. It feels like an hour passes till Trish, Ally's best friend, comes walking by them in the hall way.

Trish stares at her best friend, who was sort of shy when around people that she wasn't comfortable around, standing with Austin Moon, who was the star foot ball player. "Hey Ally. Ready for class?"

Trish's voice brings Ally out of her trance. "Yeah, I'll be right there." Trish continues to walk into the class room.

"Bye Austin." Ally whispers while walking away.

"See you later Ally Gator." Austin watches Ally walk away from him and all he can think is, 'God, please let her like me.'

* * *

"Why were you and Austin Moon having a stare down in the middle of the hall way?" Trish questions as soon as Ally sits her books down beside her.

Ally starts to stutter. "What? We weren't having a stare down!" Trish gives her a 'what ever' look. "We weren't! He just carried my books up the stairs then we said good-bye."

"It looked like more than that."

Ally shrugs her shoulders while getting out her pencil. "Trust me, it wasn't. He just followed me on Instagram over the weekend."

"What?!" Ally shouldn't have said that. "He did? That's huge!"

Trish spent all first period going on and on about how special that was. Ally spent all first period trying to block Trish's voice out.

* * *

Ally's taken by surprise when she walks into History to see that Austin was already in his seat. She walks to her seat slowly and cautiously. Just walk and breathe, Ally. Just walk and breathe.

While Ally tries to stop her head from exploding, Austin is having an argument with his. 'Talk to her!' 'Wait for her to talk to you! 'But she's shy, she might not!' 'It's too late now Austin! Your friends are here and class is starting.'

The teacher starts the class off by stating that they would be doing a project on an ancient culture. The class groans until he says that they would be doing it in pairs. Ally hates doing projects in pairs, it means that she has to try to pick some one and she usually gets stuck with the last person to get paired. Austin loved partner work, he always had a partner.

The class starts to groan again when the teacher says that he will be picking the partners. As he reads off the names, Austin crosses his fingers. Please be Ally, please be Ally.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson."

"Yes!" Austin declares out loud. All of his friends turn to look at him. "What? She's smart."

Ally internally groans, while also having a party inside. She turns her chair around so they're facing each other. Ally starts off by saying that they're going to be doing their project on the Mayan civilization and are making a model on the pyramid.

"Wow, slow down."

"What? You said that I was smart."

"Yes, but still." Austin looks over at the clock. "I say that we spend the rest of the class talking and I go over to your house after school."

"Um, no."

"Why?" Austin knew that he should be slow with this girl, but he was never good at waiting. "The project is due on Friday after all."

"Yes, and I will do all the work while you will present it. It's a win win." Ally starts to turn her chair back around but Austin stops her.

"Not so fast Ally darling." Ally gives him a glare that he ignores. "We shall talk about the Mayan civilization. What did they do exactly?"

Ally spends the rest of the class explaining the ancient civilization while trying to keep her leg from shaking.

* * *

So Ally agrees that Austin can come over to her house the next day, Tuesday. 'Please Ally?' 'With a cherry on top of my pancake stack.' Ally obliged to get him to shut up.

Austin arrives at Ally's house at four thirty, after football practice. He rings the door bell and Ally answers. She's wearing a sweat shirt that has the word 'Africa' on it and her hair is up. "Come in."

Austin walks into the cozy house and follows Ally into the kitchen. As they walk through the house, he looks at the pictures on the wall. Ally at a spelling bee. Ally riding her bike. Ally eating a pickle. Ally looking at the clouds. Ally and a man, presumably her father, at the zoo. Ally and a women, presumably her mother, dressed in big hats and drinking tea.

After working on the project for a half hour, Austin decides that it's time for a break. "Where's your parents at?"

From her pictures, he can tell that she has a close relationship with her parents and was shocked that they would let her alone with a boy.

"My dad's at work." Ally says while picking at the string on her sweat shirt. "My mom's in Africa for some study program."

"Woah, that's awesome! Doesn't your dad miss her?"

Ally moves her head to the clock on the stove. "They're divorced."

"I'm sorry." Austin didn't know.

"It's fine. They're still friends." She allows her self to look him in the eyes and smile. "Let's get back to the Mayans."

* * *

Austin decides on Thursday, their third day of working together after school, that he should mention homecoming. Because, well, he likes to pretend that he's just curious, because he is. But he's really curious to know if she would, maybe, possibly, go with him.

"So, Ally darling."

"Austin," Ally cuts him of. "I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry, Ally Dear." Austin is given a glare. "Homecoming is in two weeks, are you going?"

Ally tells her self that he's just asking to make conversation but she can tell that it's more than that.

"Uh, yeah. With some friends. Are you?"

"Maybe." Austin drags out the word.

They spend the rest of the after noon practicing their project.

* * *

Austin talks to his best friend Dez about his predicament on Friday morning. He tells him that he can't help but want to know more about his new-found friend. He knows that she's shy but he can tell that she's more than that.

"I think I'm going to ask her to come to the football game tonight."

"What?" Dez spits out the coconut juice that was in his mouth. "Little Ally Dawson going to a football game? That will never happen."

"Why?" What did Dez know about Ally that he didn't?

"Look, her best friend is a, well, sort of my friend. We've talked and Ally's not good in major social situations. Like for instance, a foot ball game." Dez gives him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, but I think you should let this girl alone. She's a girl that you don't hurt because you don't want to see her hurt."

Dez's words echo in Austin's head for the rest of the day. During the presentation with Ally, which they got an A on, and during the ride home from school.

Was Dez right? Should he let Ally be? They had been spending a good bit of time together in the past week and Ally was still awkward around him. Should he be offended? Or should he just except that Ally didn't like him like that.

He continues to question his self as he gets ready for the game.

* * *

Ally spends Friday night yelling at her self.

'Ally! Get over your fears and talk to him!'

'But what if he doesn't actually like me?!'

'What if he does!'

Ahhhh, Ally screams to her self. It's nine P.M. when she's in her pajamas with a bowl of ice cream and watching her favorite movie, The Fault In Our Stars'.

The movie was reaching the climax, they were on the plane to Amsterdam, when her door bell rings.

After groaning, Ally gets off the couch and goes to open the door. She's shocked when she sees a sweaty Austin Moon. His blonde hair is sticking to his fore head and he's still in his uniform. "Austin, what are you doing here? I thought there was a game tonight."

"There was, it just ended."

They stand on Ally's front porch. "Why are you at my house?" Ally tries to be polite but she didn't want to focus on a boy who scared her.

"I, well, I had to see you." Austin decides to lay it all out on the line. Ally's face forms to something indescribable. "Ever since I got assigned to sit beside you, I have been fascinated by you. How you bite your lip, and how quiet you are. Then when I see you in the hall way you're laughing with your friends! And how cute you look in your selfies and how you take pictures of pickles and random song lyrics. I know that you're shy and"

"You don't know." Ally cuts him off. "You don't know how fast my heart is beating right now because a boy, who could easily hurt me, is standing on my front porch saying things that I've never heard before. I don't know how to do this."

She didn't know how to do this. She could imagine perfect movie moments as many times as she'd like but she's still too scared and shy to live the scene out. Ally was destined to spend her whole life day dreaming instead of living.

Austin decides to speak the truth. "The only reason no one else has told you this before is because they know that they can hurt you. They know that it would hurt, to see you hurt. You're you, and I don't mean that in a bad way at all. You're innocent and sweet, you spend afternoons at the duck pond for crying out loud!"

Ally stays quiet because, deep, deep, down she knows that his words are true. She was an easy person to hurt. But she was also an easy person to love.

"I like you Ally. Like a lot. I don't care if you don't feel the same way because nothing with stop me from feeling this way. I could ask you to homecoming but I know that you would say no. I could."

Austin stops his self before speaking his next thought out loud. "Well, I could ask if I could kiss you."

Ally takes in her surroundings. There's a flag hanging from a post and purple flowers by the mail box. Austin was standing in front of her, in his manatees uniform and dripping with sweat. Sweat from playing the sport and from nerves.

She had never been kissed before. So why did she nod her head to tell a boy that they could kiss her? Because she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

Austin knew that he might have hooked her in. Ally knew that she was hooked, hooked on feeling like some one liked her.

**Hello! I can't believe that the first part got 30 follows, 13 favs, and 14 reviews! That's awesome, thank you!**

**I hope you liked this and I promise that their will be a third and final chapter. It might not be until the weekend because I have other stories to work on but I will finish. **

**Please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	3. Chapter 3

Started With a Push of a Button

Part Three

Ally Dawson could finally cross 'having my first kiss' off of her list. And boy was it a good kiss.

Austin Moon could finally cross 'kissing Ally Dawson' off of his list. It hadn't been on the list long, but it felt amazing to have it crossed out.

When their lips pull away, Ally looks down at her feet that are wearing bunny slippers. Austin looks up at the sky and brings his hands up in victory. He may have just scored the winning touch down an hour before this, but he felt like he was the true winner right then and there.

"Soooo" Austin says as Ally lifts her head to show him how red her face is.

"Soooo" Ally says when she realizes that Austin's face is just as red as hers.

Austin takes his hand and puts a strand of hair behind her ear. "Where does this leave us?"

"Well, I think it means that you just kissed me." Ally says, still flabbergasted from kissing Austin Moon, who she never thought would give her the time of day, least of all a kiss.

"Well yeah." Austin chuckles. He shakes his head at the brunette. "God, do I like you."

Ally is brought back from her day-dream. "Look, I like you too."

"Duh, how could you not?" He says while flipping his hair.

Ally rolls her eyes. "Any way, I don't think that us being together is a good idea. You're in a completely different crowd then I am. Us being together would just mess everything up."

"What?" Austin knew that she would have a few walls up, that was inevitable. But it seemed more like she was in a locked castle that was too high to climb. "I don't care about my friends. They can say whatever they want about us, I don't care."

"I do." Ally puts her hand on Austin's. "I, well, you see, I am not the right girl for you."

"I'm to choose who is right for me and I choose you. Ally, don't do this."

What was Ally doing exactly? The only thing she knew how, pushing him away. Ally had never been in a relationship, not even in a little puppy dog one. She didn't know how to just be with a boy. All she knew was what she day dreamed. Which was that she was going to meet a boy, who had nice hair, and made her heart beat. Didn't Austin do that? Yes, but she wasn't dreaming now, she pinched her self to prove that. This was real. So she did what the people in the movies would do, push and push until, well every movie ends with them together. Would it end like that for Austin &amp; Ally?

"I have to. I'm sorry Austin. I don't want to hurt you."

Austin cuts her off. "That's what you're doing now."

Ally smiles bitter sweetly at him. "I have to hurt you before you can hurt me." She stands on her tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Good night Austin."

Ally closes her front door before Austin can argue. Ally walks into her living room to see that the movie was at the saddest part, Augustus's funeral. Usually she cried but she didn't have the energy to cry tonight.

* * *

Austin went home that night and thought. And thought. And thought.

He wasn't going to give up on Ally. He could go back to her house and throw pebbles at her window but he didn't want to seem too obsessive. He could post something but he didn't want the whole world to know. He could also give up and do what Ally wanted.

He wasn't going to do that though. No, he was going to push her until she saw that they belonged together.

Austin starts, 'operation get Ally to see that she belongs with me.' on Monday morning by waiting at her locker. He's leaning on Ally's locker when she walks up to it. Her eyes bulge out when she see's Austin's smirk. "Hello Ally darling."

Ally shakes her head as she opens her locker. "Hello Austin. What are you doing?"

"I told you that I didn't care." Austin pops his collar. "By the end of the week you'll see."

Austin leaves Ally, but not before lifting her hand and planting a kiss on it. "Have a good day Ally dear."

Ally leans against her locker after Austin leaves. What was he doing to her? Oh, he was finding the key to her locked castle.

* * *

Austin dives deeper into his plan on the same day during History by giving her an arrangement of flowers. When Ally, and the whole class, gives him a funny look, he responds with, "For being an awesome partner."

Ally one ups him by getting out of her seat and throwing away the flowers. The whole class o's. Ally goes back to her desk and winks at Austin.

At the end of class, Austin hands her a piece of paper.

_Ally, Ally, Ally. I have way more in store for you. You ain't seen nothing yet. _

Ally crumbles up the paper and throws it at the back of Austin's head in the hall way. When he turns around to look at her she shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

The next day, Austin decides to try even harder in the cafeteria. Ally's sitting at a lunch table talking about homecoming dresses with her friends when Austin hands the teacher a piece of paper to read.

"Attention. Ally Dawson, Austin Moon needs to see you about matching his tie with your dress for the dance on Saturday." Ally spits out her chocolate milk when she hears the announcement.

"I am going to kill that little blonde devil." She whispers angrily while standing up to look for the boy who had very little time left to live.

She finds him leaning against the lockers out side of the cafeteria doors. He stands up straighter when he notices the small brunette charging at him. "Hey Ally." He says before Ally starts punching him in the arm. "Ow!"

"How dare you!" She says between punches. "It's one thing to give me flowers in a class but how dare you announce to the whole cafeteria that we're going to homecoming together!" Austin grabs Ally's arms to calm her down.

"Calm down. God, you're punches hurt!" Ally gives him a glare. "I told you that I didn't care what any one thinks."

"And I told you that I do care! You doing things like this doesn't make me want to be with you, it makes me want to kill you. You don't get it, do you?"

Austin didn't get it. He didn't understand that Ally liked being invisible, being known made her nervous. Like, for example, when she has to present to the class, her hand shakes and her voice wavers. One time someone pointed it out and she almost threw up because of nerves. She had multiple personalities. When she was with her friends, she was care free and loved to laugh. When she was at home, she was happy, genuinely happy. And when she was with people like Austin, she became nervous, and filled with worry and anxiety over doing the wrong thing. Would Austin ever get it?

"I don't know what I need to get."

"That's my point, you don't know." Austin starts to argue. "If you continue to do, what ever it is that you're doing, I'm never going to let you in."

* * *

Austin takes Ally's words to heart. He really does, to the point that he decides to leave her alone. Boy was it hard, but he did it any way.

On Wednesday he doesn't wear a shirt with her face on it like he had planned. On Thursday he doesn't serenade her in the court-yard. And on Friday he doesn't ask her to the dance, which was tomorrow, over the intercom.

Instead he goes to the homecoming dance alone, not really alone since he's with the foot ball players and their dates. But he felt alone.

Ally goes to the dance with her friends, she's wearing a red dress that makes her feel like a princess. Austin happens to be wearing a red tie with his suit. He swears that he didn't plan it.

Ally spends the first part of the night dancing with her friends, well trying to dance. Austin spends that time watching her from afar.

She's so beautiful, he says to him self. Austin grins while Ally attempts to dance. That's when he gets it.

Ally wasn't right and neither was he. They were both hurting each other by trying not to hurt each other. Ally shouldn't care so much and Austin should care more.

Ally notices Austin standing off to the side watching her. Looking into Austin's eyes from a distance causes Ally to have an epiphany. Ally has spent her whole life dreaming about movie moments happening to her. She finally had one and she was pushing it away. It's time to stop day dreaming and start living.

Ally starts to walk to meet Austin, Austin does the same to meet her. "Would you like to dance?" Ally asks when they meet in the middle.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He grabs her hand and leads them to the dance floor. The song that's playing was a fast one, but that didn't stop them from slow dancing. After a few moments, Austin looks into Ally's eyes. "Are you sure you don't care that people are watching us?"

"I used to care, but I don't any more." Austin cocks his head to the side in confusion. "What I mean is, I don't care any more. If you say that you like me, and I like you too, we should be together."

Austin smiles bigger than when he found out that he had made the varsity team as a freshman. "Do you really mean that? You want to be with me?"

Instead of responding with words, Ally responds with a kiss. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You can take that as a maybe." Austin furrows his eye brows. "Just kidding." Ally giggles.

"That was not funny." Austin starts to tickle Ally's side because he knows that she's extremely ticklish. "Tickling you is so much better."

"Being with you is so much better."

Austin finally found the key to Ally's locked door.

* * *

So, the football player fell for the shy girl who sat behind him in History class. The shy girl fell for the football player who made her heart beat a mile a minute. Cliche? Maybe. Adorable? Absolutely.

Isn't it amazing how a relationship can start from a simple follow on a social networking site? The next time you are contemplating following the popular person or the shy one that has never spoken a word to you before, remember this story and how things can happen. Even if you don't think it's possible.

**Adorableness! Any way, that was part three of Started With a Push of a Button. You guys seem to really like this story and that makes me so happy! So, I have decided to do a part four, sort of like an epilogue to this story. **** I hope you guys like that idea. Any favorite parts or lines in the story?**

**I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading! Thank you sooo much and please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. **


	4. Chapter 4

Started With a Push of a Button

Part Four

_So, I was told to write about someone who has affected me in my high school life. I suppose I could write about my foot ball coach or about the English teacher who is making me write this essay. Instead of boring you with the unimportant things, I'm going to talk about the girl who I didn't come upon until junior year. (She also taught me how to speak, and write, with bigger words.) _

_I'm sure that you know who she is, I'm sure that her essay got a A+++, and she means a lot too me. You might be thinking, he's just a boy, boy's don't feel emotions. That's a lie. We do, we just hide them well. _

_Back to the main topic. How did this girl affect my high school experience? My answer is how didn't she? Our story started when I followed her on Instagram, (A social media website, in case you're not up to date) It then turned into a History project. A history project turned to a kiss. A kiss turned to a, well a relationship. _

_Her name is Ally Dawson. You're probably thinking, isn't Ally Dawson too good for you? You would be right, Ally is better than me. Her world is in color while the rest of the world is in black and white. Her smile is so bright, she even won best smile in a beauty pageant when she was a baby. Her eyes are the color of chocolate and somehow shine brighter than her smile. She's petite and likes to wear dresses that aren't too short. _

_I have to stop my self or I'll be describing every little thing about her for a thousand words. She affected my life by being her self. She made me realize what was really important in life. Like for instance, the day that we lost a football game. _

* * *

"Austin! Talk to me." Ally yelled in her light voice when I slammed her front door shut. We had just lost an important game of the season and it was my fault. "It's not your fault that the team lost."

"Yes it is!" I argue as I turn around to look at her. Her face is scared because, even though we had been dating for a month, I had never, ever, yelled at her. "I should've caught the ball!"

I watched as Ally's face went through different expressions. From understanding to upset. "I get that you're upset but I thought that we were going to watch a movie tonight, forget about the game." That was the plan, the plan before I missed the ball because I was too busy watching my new girlfriend in the bleachers.

"God, Ally!" I could feel my blood boiling, and I knew that I wasn't mad at her, I was mad at my self for getting distracted by a girl. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" She questioned, her voice going up. "How is you missing a ball my fault?"

"It just is!" She asked me to clarify. "If you hadn't been at the game I wouldn't have gotten distracted and missed the ball."

She stood up from the couch and I did the same. Her face was covered in hurt. "I'm sorry, but aren't you the one that wanted me to come to the games? I just did what you wanted me to do."

When Ally started to turn away and run up the steps, I knew that I had just said the wrong thing. "Ally! I'm sorry I didn't mean that." She stopped at the end of the stair case, her back still turned away. "You know that I want you there."

"Austin," She said while gripping on to the stair case, her knuckles turning white. "I feel like we're walking on egg shells right now. It's like we're in the woods, trying to navigate our way through what ever this is." Ally turned around to look at me, I could see that her brown eyes were brewing up tears. "I don't want to do this if we're never going to be in the clear enough to be honest and open."

"Ally, you know that I-"

"I know that you like me." She cuts me off. "But is that enough?"

I didn't know how to answer her question. "Is it enough for you?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I just want to be out of the woods and in the clear, with you."

* * *

_That day, when I saw Ally Dawson with tears in her eyes, I realized that she was going to impact my life in a way that no one has done before. Are we out of the woods? I like to think so. _

_It took a lot for her to let me completely in. I was expecting it to be a challenge but I had figured that it would get easier once we were together, I was wrong. The day she let me in was a dreary day in early February. _

* * *

"So, Ms. Ally, Valentines day is coming up. What would you like to do?" I asked her while studying in my room on that day. Well she was studying, I was distracting her from studying.

"Well, I was going to watch every romantic movie ever made and eat chocolate." Ally said while high lighting notes. "You can do what ever."

We had been together for four months and she still wasn't convinced. "I figured that we would spend it together. I'll watch movies with you though, and have chocolate pancakes."

She simply shook her head, the hair that was in the bun tumbling down her shoulders. "You can go out if you want to, I can be alone."

"I don't want you to be alone." I stood up from my seat on the bean bag chair and walked over to the floor that she was sitting down on. I sat criss cross beside her. "Ally, talk to me."

"About what?" She said while picking at the carpet.

"Why you are still being distant?"

I saw a million different things flash through her eyes. "I, well," I could tell that she was struggling with her words. "I'm scared. At night I dream that you're going to leave me and say that it was all a joke that you were paid to do."

"I had no idea that you felt this way."

"It sucks." She's still looking down at the carpet but I can see the tears falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry to drop this on you."

I scoot over so I'm beside her. I wipe the tears from her face with my palm. "It's fine. Why do you feel this way?"

"I'm just worried that you're going to wake up one day and realize that you're better than me." The tears start to fall faster.

"I would never feel that way. What can I do?"

"Being with you helps." We're sitting on the floor of my bedroom, Ally's face wet with tears, my hand the same. I wrap my arms around her, feeling warm.

I pull away from her embrace to touch her face. She attempts to smile while I kiss her nose. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. It wasn't how I wanted it to come out but it did.

Ally looked up at my face, stroking my cheeks. "Do you mean that?"

"I do." I said against her lips. "With all of my heart."

"I love you too."

* * *

_I really do love her. I love her so much. Not because she helps me with my homework and makes good food, she does all of that though. She's honest and simply her self. She doesn't pretend to be someone she's not. She tells me when I'm doing some thing wrong and when It's some thing right. _

_My friends ask me if I wish that I had noticed Ally earlier. My answer is that it wouldn't matter because I have her now. I can hold her and kiss her without worrying that she's going to leave. If I had noticed her sooner I would've gotten more time with her but I have the rest of my life to spend with her. Watching her favorite movies and playing scrabble for fun. I have Ally and Ally's all I need. _

_Who ever is reading this, I hope you see how much she has affected my life and that you will give me a passing grade. Ally wants to go to some important school and I need to get in as well. I said that I wanted to spend my whole life with her after all._

* * *

_I was told to write about the person who affected my high school experience. There was only one person who popped into my head. The same person who popped into my Instagram feed and wouldn't go away. _

_The name is Austin Moon, popular foot ball star. He's shoo-in for a scholarship to play at college and has nice blonde hair that flops in just the right way. He stole my heart and doesn't want to give it back. If I'm honest with you, I don't want him to give it back. _

_He started talking to me and I was very apprehensive about it. I mean, he was popular and had never even noticed me before he had to sit behind me in History class. I guess my quietness caught his attention. In a good way. _

_My favorite memory, one that really captures the essence of 'Auslly', as my best friend calls us, happened a few days after we made our relationship official. _

* * *

It was in the October after homecoming when we were hanging out at Melody Diner for dinner. "Ally, please take a picture with me?" Austin had begged from across the booth. I shook my head at his selfie offer. "Why?"

"I don't want to."

"That's not a good enough reason." Austin walked across the table to sit next to me. He had his phone opened to the camera and was about to snap a picture but I put my head down before he could. "Ally! Why won't you take a picture with me?"

"I said that I didn't want to." I said with my head down on the table. Luckily our food had already been taken away.

"Please bring your head up Ally gator." I knew that he was just going to take a picture of us.

"Nope." I said tauntingly while popping the p. "I'm never ever taking a picture with you Austin Monica Moon."

"Oh," He said shockingly, "how dare you use my middle name, Ally," He paused, "I don't know your middle name Dawson."

"I refuse. And you will never know my middle name." My favorite thing to do was tease him.

Just as I was thinking that I had one the picture war, the little blonde devil started to tickle me! He knew that I was extremely ticklish so he decided to use it against me! Which meant that I popped my head up and he snapped the picture.

"I told you that I wanted a picture with my lovely girl friend."

* * *

_The picture was terrible, but Austin posted it any way. Along with the two other pictures that he had taken with my head down. He was doing a peace sign in one, giving me bunny ears in another. Every one loved them, I hated them. _

_You're probably thinking, isn't Austin Moon popular and Ally Dawson not? You would be right. Some how we made it work. People made a big deal out of it at first, but Austin quickly shut them down. _

* * *

It was in March, after we had said I love you, when some cheer leaders had decided to spread some nasty rumors about Austin and I. "Austin's only with her cause he wants to pop her cherry!" "Yeah! I heard that they were spotted doing it underneath the bleachers!" "No way! He's way too good for!" And blah blah.

Austin had thrown a fit when he first heard the rumors. "They can't say that about us! Especially not about you."

"Austin, it's fine. We know the truth." I had tried to reason with him but he wouldn't except it. In the cafeteria, when there was whispers, Austin blew up.

"Hey! I know that there has been a lot of talk about me and Ally lately and I want it to stop!" I had grabbed his arm to get him to stop but he shrugged me off. "Ally and I are together because he want to be together. Not because I want anything from her. I love her and she loves me too." The whole cafeteria had their eyes wide during Austin's deceleration of love. I, on the other hand, grabbed his hand, turned him around to face me and kissed him deeply.

* * *

_At that moment I didn't care that people were watching and taking pictures with their phones because we were in the clear. _

_Austin and I had made it through Instagram follows, projects on Mayan civilizations, my castle high walls and homecoming. We had said those three words eight letters. _

_Now, you could think, what is Ally Dawson, valedictorian, doing talking about love? My answer would be that I am in love. I fell for someone who I never thought would notice me. I love him because he loves me and I don't doubt that he loves me. I love that he'll watch my favorite movies even if he doesn't like them. He puts up with my dancing and awkwardness. He allows me to be me. I couldn't thank him enough for allowing me to feel safe. _

_I know that this essay was just me rambling on about love, but I hope that, who ever reads this, can see that love is all around. Austin thinks that I'm going to go to some big school and meet the next Einstein but I couldn't if I wanted to. Austin is my home. My pancake loving, football playing, home. What a wonderful home I have._

* * *

On the last Wednesday of Senior year, Austin &amp; Ally get their essays back. Ally is happy about her 92% when she sees Austin at lunch time. "Hello, my dear Austin. I just got my essay back and I got a 92! Ally's still on board the good grade train. Toot toot!"

Austin's face turned into a grin as he watched his girl friend gloat. "That's great Als! I got my test back as well."

"What did you get?" Ally sat down beside Austin at the table. "It's okay if you didn't do as good."

"I actually did better than good!"

"What did you get then?"

Austin loved watching her squirm. "I believe that the paper said 94%"

Ally's jaw dropped at the news. "What?! Are you sure that you didn't just read it wrong and it's actually 49%?"

"Ally! I am shocked that you would want me to get a bad grade on an important essay!" Ally started to pout but Austin grabbed her hand. "Hey, you can't win everything Ms. valedictorian." Ally shrugged her shoulder in a joking way. "I'm proud of you Ally."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No!" Austin bopped her nose causing Ally to laugh. "I'm just so glad that you're not afraid to be you any more. I don't even notice that shy girl." Ally's face started to turn red. "And she's back!"

"I could argue with you or I could just say that I love you too."

"That works." Austin said while leaning into kiss her.

"We work."

Ally said because they did work. Ally learned how to live in a reality that was like a dream. And Austin learned how to get past the walls and to climb the castle. Cause you never know what can happen, it all could happen with the push of a button.

**And that was part four! I hope that you liked it. I enjoyed writing this a lot. Thank you for all the support on this and I hope you liked how it ended. Any favorite line/part of the story? **

**Enjoy and please leave a review :) **

**I do not own Austin and Ally, Instagram or anything else mentioned that wouldn't be owned by a fifteen year old girl. **


End file.
